Méandres
by Shihodo
Summary: [YAOI] L'étrange relation d'Orochimaru et d'Itachi. Pendant l'Akatsuki et après que Orochimaru l'ai quitté.
1. Chap1 L'ombre aux yeux rouges

Auteur : Shihodo

Titre : Méandres et perdition

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas. (Comme ça c'est fait …)

Rating : M pour la suite ;p

Résumé : La relation d'Itachi et d'Orochimaru quand celui-ci est encore dans l'Akatsuki et après…

Bon cette fic elle est à moi toute seule (pour une fois), j'espère qu'elle vous plaira .

Sachez que j'ai galéré comme une folle pour savoir qui était le plus grand en taille XD. Ca m'a pris trop de temps, et maintenant je suis traumatisé car ils sont ridiculement petits mais bon ça ne change pas la face du monde ni de la fic donc je vous souhaite un bon chapitre .

Le couple m'est venu par cette simple reflexion: " Pourquoi pas mettre les plus stylés ensemble...? C'EST DEUX FOIS PLUS DE PLAISIR! XD "

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'ombre aux yeux rouges 

Des picotements commençaient à se faire sentir… Son corps ne semblait pas vouloir rester dans cette position plus longtemps… Ses muscles tirés à l'extrême, depuis déjà un moment, pour rester immobile le lançaient maintenant … Il s'étira un peu, bougeant malgré le risque de se faire repérer… La lourde cape le gênait dans ses mouvements et l'étouffait, comme si ça ne suffisait pas …

Il lança un regard plein de rancœur, à la silhouette près de lui, qui elle était totalement immobile et silencieuse, ne semblant même pas respirer … Seuls ses yeux rouges perçant les ténèbres, qui s'installaient peu à peu, prouvaient que l'ombre n'était pas morte …

L'attente s'éternisait et la lune était haute dans le ciel alors que le premier homme semblait prêt à exploser.

L'autre personne lui lança un regard de côté lui faisant comprendre qu'il était enfin temps de bouger et que l'on verrait plus tard pour les engueulades ; lui indiquant d'un mouvement de menton, un homme replet se dirigeant vers la villa devant leur poste d'observation, entourés de jeunes filles et de jeunes garçons faméliques qui riaient sottement à chaque remarque salace de leur « client ». Ils étaient au petit soin avec l'adulte qu'ils portaient à moitié tellement il était soul, espérant juste qu'il se souviendrait qu'elle ou lui avait été plus entreprenant et « gentil » à son réveil si l'alcool n'avait pas totalement effacé le souvenir de sa nuit dans les rues sales du quartier des plaisirs.

Les deux ombres jaillirent tuant d'une simple pression sur la carotide les adolescents, rattrapant leurs corps qui tombaient pour les poser sans bruit sur la terre battue. L'homme sembla se réveiller, ouvrant la bouche pour crier mais une main sur sa bouche l'en empêcha.

- Si tu ne veux pas mourir tu nous dis où est le rouleau.

La terreur se lisait dans les petits yeux de l'agresser. Son visage porcin suait à grosse goûtes au grand dégoût de la personne tenant sa main plaqué contre sa bouche.

- Mais si tu hurles où que tu sais essais de t'enfuir, de nous mentir où je ne sais quoi d'autre je te tue sur le champ. Suis-je clair ?

L'homme hocha vivement la tête, sans trop réfléchir… La paume se décolla de son visage, s'essuyant sur le kimono débraillé du personnage avec agacement. Il reprit sa respiration goulûment sous le regard méprisant des deux hommes cachés sous leurs capes noires et leurs chapeaux ne laissant qu'une simple fente au niveau de leurs yeux qui étaient cachés dans l'ombre. Il les regarda tour à tour essayant de deviner qui pouvait bien être ses agresseurs.

- Répond, articula la voix glaciale de la plus petite silhouette comme à un enfant un peu lent.

Le bourgeois fouilla maladroitement dans les grandes manches de sa tenue, ressortant un petit rouleau de papier scellé.

- …C'est ça le rouleau indispensable , cracha l'autre personne qui c'était tenu coin jusque là. En plus ce crétin le portait sur lui et c'est à nous qu'on a demandé ça…

- Oui…

- …

- Tu crieras plus tard, dit l'autre homme parant une crise de nerf qui semblait inévitable.

- Oui, grogna entre ses dents serrées le tueur aux yeux jaunes coupés de noir, ça vaut sûrement mieux …

Ils se tournèrent vers leur victime pétrifié, étalé sur le sol les regardant, affolé. L'un d'eux se baissa autant son chapeau, dévoilant à la pale lumière glauque d'une lampe abandonnée par terre des trais féminins, malgré de grandes cernes sous ses yeux rouges profond dans les quels dansaient des points noirs en forme de virgule. Le bourgeois porcin se laissa hypnotiser par ces yeux étonnants, qui semblaient être animé d'une vie propre.

La grande silhouette s'éloignait déjà.

La sensation du métal contre sa gorge sembla réveiller l'homme hypnotisé. Il regarda rapidement le couteau contre sa gorge, retournant au visage de son agresseur le fixant avec incompréhension. Il bégaya :

- Mais vous aviez di-dit que …

- J'ai mentis, dit la voix implacable.

Le sang gicla sur son visage impassible alors qui lui tranchait la gorge dans une gerbe de sang étouffant le cri étranglé de l'homme. Il se releva se tournant vers son associé, sortant de nulle part un mouchoir, s'essuyant le visage d'un mouchoir blanc qui jeta sans un regard sur le corps mort se vidant sur le sol.

* * *

Reviewer si vous voulez … 


	2. Chap2 Entre mes doigts

Auteur : Shihodo

Titre : Méandres et perdition

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas. (Comme ça c'est fait …)

Rating : M

4 reviews pour un chapitre c'estpaaaass maaal .

Yohko : Contente que la réplique te plaise elle est étudié pour . Aah peut-être que cette histoire se mettra plus rapidement en place que dans « petit frère » quand même… Bon chapitre ma puce

CordonsBleu : AAAAAHH Désolé de te décevoir mais Itachi n'est pas très très patient dans ce chapitre… Par contre Oro sait toujours pas se tenir ralalala XD. Voila la suite, plutôt rapidement en plus

Marion91 : Merci beaucoup Neko-chan . Un nouveau chapitre pour te combler encore plus

ixia62 : Aaah tu commences à lire mes fics je suis content d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice . Heureusement que le couple te plait c'est fait pour c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas encore vu aussi… Inaugurerais-je un nouveau couple . Je ne pense pas quand même. Examens les quels ? Je ne suis quand 4ème les examens c'est pas encore ça… Kill Bill sans plus j'aime surtout les musiques . Bon chapitre…

* * *

Il jouait avec le rouleau, le faisant tourner entre ses doigts, le lançant en l'air, le fixant de ses yeux jaunes.

Il poussa un profond soupir, jetant le bout de papier dans le sac entrouvert devant lui.

Il se releva marchant de long en large dans la grotte humide qui leur servait d'abris pour la nuit alors que la pluie tombait dru dehors. Ses pas réguliers sur le sol de pierre, firent peu à peu perdre patience à l'autre homme qui, adossé à une paroi, regardait le feu tremblotant.

- Orochimaru, arrête.

L'interpellé se retourna, dévisageant son cadet, plein de mauvaise grâce pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ? coassa-t-il.

- Arrête de marcher. Ca m'agace.

- Ooh, magnifique ! Dieu vient de parler, repentissez vous pauvres mortels, peuh ! Moi ce qui m'agace c'est qu'on nous a envoyé faire cette mission pour gamins de cinq ans. Aller récupérer un rouleau de la plus grande importance, singea-t-il avec dédain, tu parles ! Une invocation minable, plutôt !

- Les informations étaient peut-être un peu exagérées…

- Y a pas de « peut-être » elles étaient exagérées POINT. Ca me semble pourtant logique, que pour un simple humain le moindre ridicule chien ninja invoqué soit un pur miracle, cria l'homme en levant les bras au ciel mimant « un simple humaine » en adoration.

- … Ce sont des choses qui arrivent …

- J'aimerais bien que ça arrive un peu moins alors ! Putain c'est la deuxième fois qu'on nous le fait ce coup là ! Commence à faire chier l'Akatsuki et tout le bla-bla !

Le silence s'installa. Itachi bien décidé à ne pas réagir, ses yeux toujours plonger dans les flammes de la même couleur. Orochimaru poussa un autre long soupire, cognant sa tête contre le mur, il ôta sa cape trempée, dont les motifs rouges n'apparaissaient même plus sous la couche de crasse, la posant près du feu ; dévoilant ainsi sa peau anormalement blanche à pêne cacher par un simple haut résille moulant ses muscles fins mais puissants. Il portait un pantalon noir large et informe, s'arrêtant au dessus de ses chevilles, dévoilant la fin de ses longues jambes, entourés de bandages jusqu'à ses pieds nus. Il portait d'étranges bracelets remontant jusqu'à ses coudes et descendant jusqu'aux bout de ses doigts. Ils devaient être en argent, en forme de serpent entremêlés aux yeux de jais et de rubis contrastant sur sa pâle carnation. Le regard interrogateur de l'homme assit n'échappa pas au porteur des bijoux.

- Sont beaux hein ?

- … Ton sens de la distinction me touchera toujours énormément...

- Ils sont de famille. On les donne à l'adolescence au successeur de la famille, je n'ai jamais réussi à les enlever…

- Je ne t'ai pas posé la question, il me semble…

- Et alors ? Il me semble que je n'ai pas besoin de l'autorisation de parler à ta sainte petite personne …

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, l'Uchiwa sauta, saisissant « l'insolent » à la gorge le plaquant violemment contre les parois de la grotte.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, lui cracha-t-il à l'oreille.

- Ooh … Notre beau ténébreux est donc susceptible, susurra le serpent léchant de sa langue inhumaine le lobe de l'oreille près de sa bouche.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? J'aime bien moi et ça n'a pas l'air de temps de tant te déplaire, haleta l'homme aux yeux jaunes.

Il remonta sa jambe le long de sa hanche saillante, glissant une main entre les jambes de son partenaire, caressant du bout des doigts le renflement de tissu naissant.

Le jeune homme lui enfonça son poing dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant valser au fond de la grotte.

- Un membre de l'Akatsuki n'a pas à se comporter comme une vulgaire putain de bas étage. En plus … voyons … à votre âge, ce n'est pas très recommander il faut penser à sa santé, dit-il.

Il s'accroupit près de son aîné le regard moqueur alors qu'il essuyait le sang perlant de sa lèvre tuméfié.

- Tu serais étonner de connaître les « performances » d'une « personne de mon âge » petit puceau, en plus je ne suis pas si vieux…

- C'est vous qui dites ça, et ne parlez pas de ce dont vous ne savez rien, très cher doyen de l'Akatsuki …

- Ooh ! Parce que je devrais le prendre comment ?

- Ca… c'est vous qui voyez … lui gémit-il à l'oreille (1).

Il se leva sur cette parole, s'asseyant plus loin fermant les yeux et closant la conversation par la même occasion.

L'autre homme resta un instant confus, regardant de côté le porteur du sharigan, se levant finalement sortant sur la pluie battante.

* * *

Il tomba par terre, s'appuyant sur un arbre, éclatant d'un rire nerveux, se frappant la tête contre le tronc. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'au bas de son ventre, jouant un instant avec le haut de son pantalon, mais il s'arrêta…

- Non… Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir… Tu craqueras avant moi… Hehe … He …HAHAHHAHAHA !

* * *

1 : Pour ceux qui comprendrait pas, il lui dit très doucement à l'oreille en gémissant sur la fin, comme ça c'est clair.

REVIIIEWWWW(s)


	3. Chap3 Pantin de sensations

Auteur : Shihodo

Titre : Méandres

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

Rating : M pour bin maintenant XD.

10 REVIEWS MY RECORD (yes I speak very good English (English Wall Street XD ))

**IXIA62 **sacrée première rewieuse du chapitre 3 on l'applaudit bien fort !

ixia62 : Merci beaucoup . Je suis content d'avoir commencer jeune, ça me laisse plus de temps pour m'améliorer .

Adé : J'essaye plus ou moins de rester fidèle à ma vision des personnages dans le manga, je pense que je réussi plutôt bien dans cette fic pour le moment . Merci pour ta review .

CordonsBleu : XD content que ça te fasse rire même si ce n'est pas le but premier (question : Il y a-t-il un but dans mes fics ? … Marinez la dessus XD ) Qui craquera en premier ? hehe ;p, lis ce chapitre alors . Merci pour ta review.

Fan2tout : Moi c'est différent XD. Bon chapitre, et merci .

Olessya : Merci beaucoup mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été particulièrement originale . J'adore Orochimaru et j'ai beaucoup de mal à le voir autrement que vulgaire, Itachi est beaucoup plus … malléable on va dire mais ce caractère lui va mieux dans la fic. En effet mes chapitres sont courts mais bon on fait avec XD.

Shihodo et Marion : Merki . Bin voila la suite XD.

Lunny : Je te pardonne XD. J'aime bien la tenue de Orochimaru moi aussi (pour une fois qu'on peut lui faire mettre des fringues bien XD). Bon chapitre

Yohko the demo Préférait que tu me vénère moi mais on peut pas tout avoir XD. Bon chapitre (j'ai quelque chose à te dire essaye de te conect…)

didilove37 : Bin la voila

Kogaiji66 : hehe, lis ce chapitre pour savoir qui va craquer .

Note : Bon bin voila un nouveau chapitre. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas apparut XD donc me voila. Pour ceux qui lisent « Petit frère » je prévois la suite pour dans une semaine je pense …. ( aah et changement de titre , vous le trouvez mieuxou pas ? )

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tôt dans la matinée, et étaient partis de suite, sans rien avaler. Le silence régnait entre eux, seul le vent dans les feuilles et le rare bruissement de leurs longues capes se faisaient parfois entendre…

Le gémissement de l'acier contre l'étui de cuir perça. Les deux hommes se mirent en position de combat en moins d'une seconde dos à dos tout les sens à l'affût, près à tuer au moindre mouvement. Quelques mercenaires vêtus de bleu nuit sortirent du couvert des ombres, lançant shurikens et kunais. Ils eurent à pêne le temps de voir disparaître les déserteurs, écarquillant les yeux en sentant le métal s'enfoncer dans leur gorge, tranchant doucement, prenant tout les deux un plaisir sadique à les voir mourir sans qu'ils ne puissent pousser un cri, paralyser par la peur et la puissance de leurs adversaires… Les quatre corps s'affaissèrent et tombèrent des cimes, se disloquant en percutant violemment le sol, donnant l'impression d'être des pantins de chair à l'abandon.

Un rire profond et fou s'éleva entre les arbres pour devenir de plus en plus aigu, ressemblant au final au crissement d'une craie contre un tableau noir.

- Haha ha ! C'est toujours pareil avec ces crétin, il se croient fort mais … HAHA ! C'est trop mignon, de vrais bébés, ils savent à pêne marcher qu'ils veulent déjà courir. Dommage, fooort dommage !

L'homme continuait son monologue, son rire aigu le coupant parfois, il avait l'air sous l'emprise d'une drogue, la sienne, la mort…

- Orochimaru on y va …

- C'est impressionnant, je ne comprendrai jamais les êtres humains, comment ça se fait qu'ils soient si bêtes ! Haha ha !

- … Orochimaru… gronda l'homme aux yeux rouges.

- Vraiment dommage, j'en ai vu un qui était même plutôt mignons, c'est rare chez les mortels ! J'aurais du l'épargner, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été très docile au lit ! Haha !

Le Senin se baisse brusquement, évitant de peu la jambe de son équipier. Il se glissa rapidement sous la branche sur laquelle ils étaient en équilibre, s'enroulant autour grâce à ses anneaux. Il allongea son cou, remontant son visage au niveau de celui sombre de son « camarade ».

- Tsss, pourquoi ssse presssser quand on peut prendre sssoon temps, susurra le serpent, sa langue vibrante.

- Je n'aime pas l'insolence, dit-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Pourtant, c'est plutôt toi qui me doit le respect, à moi ton aîné, répliqua le « doyen » d'une voix où perçait la moquerie.

Le jeune homme attrapa le cou gracile le plaquant contre le tronc, pesant de son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger dès qu'il eu repris une apparence plus « humaine ».

- Je ne te respecterais jamais quelqu'un comme toi, lui cracha-t-il.

- Ah, vraiment ? Pas grave je me contenterai que tu me supplies.

- Qu'est que tu … !

Il ne put finir sa phrase le souffle coupé par le choc de son dos contre une plate forme formé par les branches en dessous.

Il tenait ses deux mains à côtés de sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de se rebeller. Son sempaï était tout contre lui, léchant son cou de sa langue anormalement longue, marquant sa peau à coup de dents, goûtant du sang qui coulait des blessures superficielles.

L'homme aux yeux aux jaunes lui tira les poignets au dessus de la tête, les tenant fermement d'une seule main ; l'autre ouvrageant à dégrafer le lourd manteau de sa victime, suivit du sien. Il les envoya valser ainsi que leurs hauts et leurs chaussures; pressant son torse nu contre le sien, lui mordillant l'oreille, se régalant du tracé des muscles du jeune homme contre son corps frêle et blanc.

Il se releva observant avec une moue appréciatrice la vue des plus agréables qui s'offrait à lui. Les points noirs dans les yeux rouges semblaient danser dans la lueur de folie qui brillait au fond d'eux. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et pourpres de sang, il avait préféré se les mordre plutôt que de lui faire le plaisir de gémir sous ses caresses.

L'Uchiwa profita du bref instant de répit pour reprendre le dessus le plaquant brusquement contre le tronc. Sortant deux kunais qu'il lui planta sauvagement dans les paumes, le crucifiant contre l'arbre ; puis il se retourna enleva langoureusement les derniers vêtement qu'il lui restait. Un léger rire lui échappa quand le peu de logique qu'il lui restait lui faisait remarquer l'étrangeté de la situation.

Il se mit à quatre pattes, marchant félinement vers l'homme impuissant, que le désir empêchait de se concentrer assez pour enlever les armes qui le bloquait. L'adolescent commença à embrasser du bout des lèvres le renflement de tissu, levant la tête dans une adorable moue boudeuse qui aurait pu être crédible si la langue perverse n'avait pas courut sur ses lèvres par pure provocation.

Il baissa lentement son pantalon, débloquant l'érection bien présente, soufflant dessus sans jamais la toucher, ses doigts effleurant en arabesque l'intérieur de ses cuisses et le bas de son ventre. Il se releva, un sourire mesquin retroussant ses lèvres, il se mit sur la pointe des pied, juste assez loin pour être en contact, son visage à la hauteur de celui du serpent.

- Oups, j'ai faillit oublié, minauda-t-il riant intérieurement de l'expression frustré et étonné que affichait l'autre, je ne suis qu'un quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! Un « petit puceau » ; donc en temps que « petit puceau » je vais devoir m'amuser … tout seul… Dommage …, vraiment dommage, tu ne trouves pas ?

Les yeux de l'homme brillaient de rage et de désir contenus ses lèvres fines frémissaient mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

Le cadet recula lentement, se déhanchant exagérément, ses cheveux tombant en mèches sur ses épaules nus. Il s'allongea dans un lit feuilles, s'étirant comme un chat, offrant ainsi son corps au regard gourmand du Senin. Il commença à effleurer le bas de son ventre, titillant ses mamelons du bout des doigts. Il lança un dernier regard provoquant à l'homme, avant de renverser la tête en arrière, ouvrant sa bouche humide alors qu'il prenait son sexe dans une de ses mains. Il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient gémissant exagérément.

Les pupilles du serpent n'étaient plus que des trais noirs, alors qu'il fixait l'objet de son excitation encore grandissante. Il réussi à se concentrer, allongeant son cou.

L'adolescent n'avait rien remarqué ou alors faisait semblant. Il entrouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude jouée avec son gland. Il ôta finalement sa propre main, écartant lascivement pour permettre à l'homme qui s'était totalement libéré de prendre sa verge entièrement dans sa bouche. L'Uchiwa soupira malgré lui, devant bien accepter que son aîné était fort doué. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque l'homme le mordilla.

Il abandonna ses bonnes résolutions, mêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et longs, appuyant légèrement sur sa tête dans une muette demande. Le Senin pouffa mais accéda volontiers à la requête, bougeant plus vite sa longue langue. Les gémissements se faisaient plus profond, plus sensuel… Un voluptueux bien-être envahissant le porteur du Sharigan, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, les joues rosies par le plaisir…

Le serpent avala avec délectation la semence du jeune homme lorsque celui jouit des sensations que lui procurait l'étreinte.

Orochimaru se releva, remarquant avec joie la lueur de honte brillant au fond des yeux rouges.

- 1-0, susurra-t-il.

Il partit dans un grand rire, descendant pour retrouver ses vêtements, laissant l'adolescent réalisé le jeu dans le quel il s'était embarqué.

- Amusant, souffla celui-ci, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres…

* * *

FIN DU CHAPITRE WOUHOHU

Rewievs si le coeur vous en dit ... (c'est beau XD ).


End file.
